


Clichés

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cliche, I watched enough gay porn to know, M/M, Restraints, UST
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un type attaché et à moitié nu par terre, là, dit comme ça ça pourrait donner des idées à tout le monde, non?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clichés

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Cette petite chose est le résultat d'un défi de speed writing sur skype un jour où le boulot se faisait attendre. Le jeu, on propose un mot/thème, et on a 10 minutes exactement (plus ou moins) pour écrire un petit texte dessus, sur un fandom ou original, au choix.  
> Je les ai relus et légèrement arrangés pour certains, mais ça reste quelque chose de trouvé et d'écrit en 10 minutes, je m'excuse par avance de toutes les maladresses et autres petite erreurs.
> 
> Le mot pour celui-ci était _liens_. Ça veut tout et rien dire.

Dean ravala difficilement le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche. Il s'était mordu la lèvre en tombant. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu en voyant le petit garçon qui avait servi d'appât. Ces raclures commençaient à bien le connaître. Il tira sur la corde qui maintenait ses poignets fermement attachés. Il était particulièrement dans la merde. Sans doute que son père lui aurait fait la tête au carré s'il avait su…

Il se retourna avec difficulté et tenta de s'assoir près du mur. Les cordes entamaient la peau de ses poignets et la moitié droite de son corps le lançait terriblement. Ils s'étaient bien amusés visiblement. Un bruit de déchirure lui parvint quand il réussit enfin à se tourner. Le t-shirt avec lequel il dormait quand tout était arrivé s'était accroché sur un clou et était déchiré sur toute la longueur.

"Super…"

Un marmonnement, déjà qu'il se faisait kidnapper et tabasser, maintenant il se retrouvait en short et t-shirt en lambeaux attaché au sol, essoufflé et en sueur. Mince, ça ressemblait au début d'un film porno particulièrement bizarre. Sauf que normalement, c'était le moment où une superbe créature en lanières de cuir entrait dans la pièce pour lui faire subir tous les outrages. Enfin, avait-il entendu. Ce n'était pas son genre de film.

Une lumière vive attira son regard vers la porte, filtrant à travers la vitre. Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombait au sol suivit de quelques secondes et la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser entrer la cavalerie. Castiel avait l'air froid, dur, comme souvent quand il envoyait des démons ad patres, et sa respiration était courte. Deux yeux bleus acier se posèrent sur lui et il fut soudain terriblement conscient de sa tenue, des cordes qui le maintenaient toujours. Il ravala sa salive, un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la pierre froide sur sa peau le traversant. Il fallait qu'il arrête le porno.  


End file.
